Rapture Chapter One
by Jump til' your glump
Summary: Rapture Is about people who were left behind during the battle between Saitan and God changing the perspective every Chapter.


Chapter One

I was walking down the street when I noticed my friend Dane talking to a man. The man was dressed in black and wearing a black mask. He looked like a guy I would stay clear of but I decided to talk to them because Dane looked nervous. His fingers twitched as he spoke and then were still when the man spoke. As I walked up I yelled hello to Dane. The man then yelled at Dane something I couldn't understand and pulled out a gun and aimed it at him and then pulled the trigger. It didn't fire but I took no time and jumped on the man and yelled at Dane to run. Dane told me something about a group and how they were after him I didn't hear the rest because the man spit on me and I punched him. I just ignored most the stuff he said and told him to leave. He continued to talk. "Landon You need to get out of here, there after you they know who you are! You need to get your stuff and leave, You can't tell anybody otherwise they'd be after them to." I kept telling him to leave but he just kept talking. "Landon You need to leave you can't stay here!" That's all I heard before I yelled at him to leave. He ran and I punched the man out and pulled on his mask, I did this so no one would notice me. I walked towards home and when I got there I listened to Danes words and packed my things and looked for hotels in a neighboring city. After that I walked towards a old warehouse where I told my girlfriend to meet me, This is where we first met for community service. We didn't volunteer, I got caught for shop lifting Eighteen dollars from a Tip jar in a convenience store and she never told me what she had done, she said it was really bad and she didn't want to tell me. We laughed for a little while then I told her that I was going away for a while. "Maybe a month or two but I will come back I prom…" She interrupted my words by kissing me I just shut my eyes and when it was over she started talking back. "Just be careful I need you here, I love you Landon." I sighed and picked up my things wishing our moment would have never ended. "I love you to Sarah." I spoke with a happy voice even though I was sad that I lied to her. I was never coming back unless luck took me there. I wanted to come back but I couldn't if it meant she was going to be put in danger. I looked behind me and seen her still looking at me, when she saw me turn she smiled and waved. When she couldn't see me anymore I pulled back on my mask and headed for the bus station. I almost thought that this might be an escape from the everyday life but maybe I was wrong, maybe this was just meant to happen and it was all a part of my fate. As I arrived at the bus station I saw Dane looking through his back pack, I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him because he got me into this mess. I almost wanted to just throw my shoe at him, I was pretty mad but I managed to slip by without him noticing me. When I got in the bus I decided to pull my hood up and just look towards the window, at least this way Dane wouldn't notice me. It took a while for everyone to get onto the bus. I tried counting all the people on the bus when the door closed but then it would open at the next stop and people got off and people got on. It felt like days before the bus arrived at my stop. I drifted away and fell asleep in my seat. I woke up and looked around there was no one on the bus my face felt as if it was wet. I put my hand on my face and looked at my hand. Blood? Did we crash? I got up from my seat and saw the driver lying there either sleeping or dead, probably dead. I tapped his shoulder and checked his pulse a couple times. Where was everyone else? What happened? I looked around the bus and everyone was gone. There was clothes and supplies everywhere but no people except me and the dead bus driver. I grabbed as much supplies as I could and stepped outside the bus. It was really cold and it felt as if the air was filled with tiny razor blades just hitting your face every millisecond. I stepped back in the bus and my face felt horrible I pulled on the skin of my cheek and it just tuned flappy. Like when you make a pancake, it felt like it was just dough. I looked at myself in the broken drivers mirror and my cheek skin was hanging off my face. I was scared I stepped back two steps and felt my face again, it felt normal again. I looked in the mirror and it was fine. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. Where was I? I couldn't tell with all the fog. Where is everyone? I didn't have a clue. I had so many questions that I knew I was going to have to answer myself. I had to find out how to see through the fog without going anywhere. I found a bag with a pair of thermal binoculars. I used them to look through the fog. I saw a human like being that was very tall. He had long arms that split into multiple tentacles at the bottom. His legs were just as long but weren't split at the bottom. He didn't have a face his eyes were pich white. I could tell he didn't see me because I was way too far away. I studied him and drew him in an empty notebook I found earlier. When I looked back into the binoculars he was closer and staring right at me. His face was white I could see him better now. I decided to hide under a seat so he would think I'm gone. The thing I saw looked an awful lot like a thing I've seen before. I couldn't remember though. I tried thinking as I lie there. "Wait! It's a Slender Man!" I thought to myself. They hunt children who disobey they're Parents. They take them to a forest somewhere and slowly kill them when they fall asleep. If you stare at them to long you slowly contract nausea and amnesia. I saw them on The G-Files by PeanutButterGamer on Youtube. I always enjoyed watching that, it explained a lot of strange things in videogames. The Slender Man was on the Minecraft episode. It was talking about how Notch copied the idea of it and made the Ender Man. I thought about it for a while and realised that I could use the mask I had to make my face protected by whatever gases or chemicals that were out there. I stepped outside the bus a second time and pulled the mask over my face. The air was still cold but the only thing that hurt now were my hands, but I still had to look out for that Slender Man even if I was imagining it. I walked I little while further into the fog and realised that I had been going in a circle, I saw the bus and knew that I had walked in an entire circle. With all the fog I couldn't tell where I was going it was even hard to see with the binoculars because I had to keep looking through them over and over again. I took some masking tape and turned it together except for the front in which I strapped to the binoculars. I had made a mask with the binoculars and put it on, It was easier because I didn't have to worry about losing them and I was able to see better. I was walking towards the bus when I stopped dead in my tracks. "Sarah…" I ran towards the bus and grabbed the bus driver's G.P.S hoping it would still work. I typed in my hometown of Lakewood Balmoral, Chicago. It popped up my location which was just outside of Holstein Park. I took me a while to make my choice but I decided to go to Holstein to look for people. Maybe someone could explain what had happened. As I walked each step felt like I was walking a mile, after a while I decided to rest my legs, I wasn't too far from the Park but I needed to rest. I fell asleep inside an old restaurant, Riley's Diner. As I woke I saw the Slender Man again walking around the outskirts of the Park scratching on a post of some sort, he didn't notice me get up but I know Slender Men they stalk you for a very long time that's what he was gona' do. I got up and snuck behind the restaurant and stayed there until the Slender Man realised I was gone and left. I walked into the park and seen some little kids hiding from me. I wasn't sure why but I think it was because of the goggles strapped to my face. I waved and smiled and they giggled and came out. I started asking them questions like. "Where is everyone?", "Have you seen anything un usual?", "Did you notice the thing scratching that post?", etc. until one of them finally said this. "The rapture took our parents we were sleeping, I guess we weren't that lucky." I just stood there white as a ghost, thinking why we were left behind.


End file.
